Asleep/Chapter 4
Mikaela's POV That night, people arrived just like always; Jason, Piper, Mom, Dad, Frank, Hazel, Clarisse, Chris... but the dragon was new. Around sunset, just a few hours after everyone else arrived, a shadow blocked out the sun, effectively getting everyone's attention. When the thing landed, in the center of the central rectangle of cabins, it became visible as the coppery form of a bronze dragon. Piper gasped. Jason's mouth fell open. Everyone else froze with shock. The rays of the setting sun bounced off the metal surface creating a blinding reflection, so I looked away. Then someone who I guessed had been riding the dragon came down, and Piper suddenly broke out of her trance and tackled the skinny Latino boy in a bone-crushing hug. "Leo!" I heard a muffled laugh. "Missed you too, Beauty Queen." After this everyone started to swarm the newcomer. I recognized him as Leo Valdez, and one of the three people that got off the dragon next as the nymph Calypso. The other two were obviously their children, though I didn't think I'd ever seen them before. I didn't see much of the first one, a girl with dark skin and black hair, before she darted into the woods, but the boy stuck around. He looked about ten years old, and obviously took after his mother. He had her almond eyes and cinnamon colored hair. "You were on a quest the last time they visited. And the time before that you were probably too young to remember." My mother told me as if reading my thoughts. "Which one?" I asked. "Medusa." "Ah." I'd gone on a lot of solo quests, the latest being to destroy Medusa after she'd re-formed at her antiques emporium/death trap in New Jersey three years ago. I'd also gone on a group quest last year, with Ciara Rodriguez and Alexis Stoll, to rescue Charlie Mason from the rebuilt CC's Spa and Resort in the sea of monsters. The next to arrive were more people I'd never met before. The group of silver-clad teenaged girls almost all went straight to Cabin eight, except for the one who had been in the lead. "Thalia." Jason embraced the girl, and I realized I was looking at his sister, the legendary Thalia Grace. I wondered why so many people had chosen today to visit. "Jason! You've gotten so much older!" she laughed, "I still remember you as the little two-year-old who tried to eat a stapler." Jason's cheeks reddened. People started laughing. "And Annabeth!" she turned to my mom, "I remember when you were just the little seven year old in footy pajamas who tried to brain Luke with a hammer!" "Thalia!" Mom got even redder than Jason, and it was clear Thalia had been purposely trying to embarras them. She went to talk with Devon, who had come out of the woods along with Leo and Calypso's daughter, who's name I'd learned was Amaranta. People started to head toward the dining hall. I could see Leo and Calypso's son Sammy talking very excitedly with Frank and Hazel's daughter, Alice Zhang. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of the eleven year old girl in the plush panda-bear hat she never took off(which secretly turned into an imperial gold war helmet, but it only activates when she's attacked. She hasn't gotten the chance to try it out yet.) It was really impossible not to be happy around Alice. I didn't think I'd ever seen her upset. Given, I only saw her about half the year. Alice stayed at Camp Jupiter year round. Of course, this was to be expected considering her parents were the praetors. I sat down at the Posiedon table with my parents. Mom stood up and the chatter in the hall quieted. "I would like to make a toast. The fact that we're all still here today is... well, unbelievable. And now finally, everyone is together again. So. here's to friendship!" she raised her glass. Then her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. Next Chapter-> Category:Nickystellar Category:Asleep Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thalia